Cara Jones
Cara Jones (born Joan Cara Stein on July 20, 1964) is an American singer, songwriter, and a voice actor. Married name is Joan Dans. Career As a singer and songwriter, she has sold over 1.2 million copies of her songs in Japan. In the United States and elsewhere, her music can be heard on the popular syndicated television series Dawson's Creek, as well as a number of feature films. As a voice talent, Cara is heard worldwide as the English voice of the GPS car navigation systems of the Jaguar (car), models of the Cadillac, Mercedes-Benz, Land Rover, Ford and more. She announced the 1998 Winter Olympics at Nagano, voiced hundreds of commercials, as well as popular PlayStation and Sega games. In addition, Cara spent 7 years as a prime time DJ on Tokyo’s popular FM station, J-Wave. Also helmed radio shows at FM Yokohama, Bay FM (Japan), CBC Radio (Nagoya) Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting. Personal life She has one child, born on February 28, 2007, and one husband, born on April 12, 1977 Voice talent Games * Shenmue: Hisaka Sawano, Mayumi Mishima, Lidia Bennett * Tekken 3: Julia Chang * Einhänder: Hyperion's Computer Voice * Arc the Lad II: Shante's Singing Voice * Fighting Vipers: Jane Other Cara Jones is a Multilingual voiceover producer at Carasmatic Productions (www.carasmatic.com). There she has overseen voiceover productions for Google, Amazon, Motorola, Disney, E! and more. * Cara Jones voiced commercials, industrials, or documentaries for the following companies: PNC, Pampers, Sony, Xerox, Mazda, Mitsubishi, Agnes B., Shick, Toyota, Phillip Morris, Japan Air Lines, Harry Winston, Volvo, Canon, Deutsche Telecom, Ansett Australia Airlines, Kirin Beer, Toshiba EMI, Coca Cola, Tokyo Electric Power Co, Land Rover, Komatsu, Shiseido, Suntory, NHK, Panasonic, Paralympics, ANA Airlines, Hustler Casino; BBQs Galore; Gardena Chamber of Commerce; Planet Fitness, Time Warner and more. * Chage and Aska: Narrator on album “Yin & Yang”. * Cara Jones wrote and co-hosted a weekly radio program with Barry White. * Cara Jones announced the medalists of all outdoor events at the 1998 Winter Olympics at Nagano. * Cara Jones is the US English voice of the GPS car navigation system of models of the Jaguar, Land Rover, Cadillac, and Mercedes Benz. * Cara Jones is known for radio interviews with Harry Connick Jr.; The Manhattan Transfer; Charlie Watts; Shaggy (musician); David Sanborn; Karla Bonoff; Suzanne Vega; Shawn Colvin; Mary Chapin Carpenter; Jellyfish. * Cara Jones wrote the liner notes to the Japanese release of Fat City (Shawn Colvin album) by Shawn Colvin. * Cara Jones was asked to write original English lyrics to the classic Japanese song Miagete Goran Yoru no Hoshi o by Rokusuke Ei and composer Taku Izumi. Her version was recorded by Jazz singer Harumi Kaneko and R&B singer Melodie Sexton. * Cara Jones wrote the lyrics for English-language versions of hits by Japanese rock band The Yellow Monkey, including "Bulb" and "Sugar Fix" (reached #18 on Oricon chart). * Cara Jones sang the song "You Are My Sky" from "Pandora's Box" at the wedding of actress and singer Yū Hayami. singer-songwriter TV – Film – Games * Dawsons Creek: The song “Spit It Out” was featured in episode #511 "Something Wild" * Arc the Lad: The singing voice of Shante on “Musicman” * Shenmue: English voice of Hisaka Sawano/Mayumi Mishima/Lidia Bennett (Sega) * Fighting Vipers: voice of Jane (Sega) * Legend of Heroes IV: Vocals and lyrics on "One Bead of Scarlet" * Tobe Pegasus!: Lyrics on "The Simple Things" * Girl Play (2004 Feature Film): Original music * Give or Take an Inch (2003 Short Film): Original music * Sugar Sweet (2001 Feature Film): Original music Discography Solo albums Other Artists (highlights) External links * Music Website: www.carajones.com * Voiceover Website * IMDb entry for Cara Jones * Cara Jones on Musical Discoveries * Cara Jones on CD Baby * iTunes * Spotify *Bandcamp Category:1964 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:20th-century American singers Category:20th-century women singers Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American singers Category:21st-century women singers Category:American buskers Category:American female pop singers Category:American female singer-songwriters Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Living people Category:Place of birth missing (living people)